Sasuke Doesn't Know
by TechnoLOVERforever
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know that Sakura is cheating on him, with who?- inspierd by the song Scotty Doesn't Know. i Really suck at summary's. Please review this is my first story!


Sasuke doesn't know that Sakura and me do it in my van every Sunday

She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go

Still she's on her knees and Sasuke doesn t know

" Sasuke i now that you what to spend some time together today but i have church." Sakura said to her boyfriend on the phone.

" Come on can you please just skip for once." Pleaded Sasuke, he really wanting to see his girlfriend.  
" I HAVE TO GO or i will go to hell." She replied.

" Fine i'll see you later bye honey." Sasuke replied and he closed his phone.  
She closed her phone as two arm's rapped around her waist and pulled her to someone chest.  
" So i get to have you all day." the man said.

" Yes Gaara you get to have me all day." she replied sweetly turning around and kissing him.  
When there broke apart Sakura grapped his hand and ran into the back of his van and as soon as they were in the van Gaara pinned her hand's above her head on the bed,  
he slammed his mouth with her's, she gave a moan as she kissed back.

Oh, Sasuke doesn't know oh.

So don't tell Sasuke,

Sasuke doesn't know,

Sasuke doesn 't know.

So don't tell Sasuke!!

"Gaara" Sakura moaned

" What?" was his replied as he went back to kissing down her neck.

" You can't tell Saskue about this or any one else." She said as she tryed to steady her breath.

" fine." He said and he removed her bra and kised down her chest.

Sakura says she's out shopping.

But she s under me and I'm not stopping.

Cause Sasuke doesn't know.

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know.

So don't tell Sasuke.

Sasuke doesn't knooooooow

So don't tell Sasuke!

Sakura's phone went off and echoed in the van.

She picked it up and told gaara to hold on because it was Saskue.

" Hi Saskue."

" What are you doing?" He asked

" Justed shopping with Ino and Hinata."She replied.

" Ok call me when your done ok." With that Saskue hung up.

She throw her phone across the room and went back to what she was doing before.

I can t believe he's so trusting

While I m right behind you thrusting

Sakura's got him on the phone, and she s trying not to moan.

It's a three way call and he knows nothing

Nothing

Gaara thrust into Sakura slowly just because he loved to make her beg.

She moaned and her phone went off,( It was Sasuke agina ) she answered it and tryed hold back a moan as she talked to Sasuke.

" Are you still shopping?" he asked

" Yes" she replied as she tryed to steady her shall this and slightly picked up the pace.

" You are still shopping" he said.

" Well you know how Ino and hinata love to shop" she said

" ok i'll see you later bye." As soon as he hung up she closed the phone and tosted it some where in the van.

" Faster you bastered" she moan out.

"As you wish " gaara said as he picked up the pace, as he now was pounding in to her.

Cause Sasuke doesn't know.

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know

Don't tell Sasuke.

Cause Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't knooooooow

So don t tell Sasuke

We'll put on a show, everyone will go

Sasuke doesn't know,

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't knooooooow

" Hey Sakura me and my band are having a show on sunday and i want to have ever one there including Sasuke" Gaara said to her.

" Are you sure you want him there?" she asked him.

" yes and there a new song i want to play of you. He said as he handed her the new song.

At the top of the paper there big word's that said 'Sasuke Doesn't Know'.

The parking lot, why not?

It s so cool when you re on top

His front lawn, in the snow Laughing so hard cause

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know

Sakura walked to Sasuke house but found all the light's were off and no one was home.

She sighed and fell into the snow that was covering the front yard, she closed her eye's and heard someone ask " So sasuke isn't home."

She opened her eye's and shall Gaara standing over her.

"No but i-" before she could finish her sentence Gaara smashed there mouth's to gether.

Sakura whapped her arm'sariund his neck and gave a small ran his thong across her bottom lip and she of couse let him in.

When they broke apart she said " we should go back to your place.".

" Fine. " and with that said he picked her up and walked tp his house.

I did her on his birthday

Cause Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know.

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know

Don t tell Sasuke.

Sasuke doesn't knooooooow

" Happy Birthday Sasuke " everyone cheerd.

" Thank all of you " Sasuke said

Shikamaru looked to Temari and whispered to her " do you know were Sakura and Gaara are?"

she looked at him and shook her head.

Out ouy in a van Sakura and Gaara were having a ' fun'.

Sasuke will know

Sasuke has to know

Sasuke s gotta know

Gonna tell Sasuke gonna tell him myself

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't

Sasuke doesn't

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't know

Sasuke doesn't

Sasuke doesn't

Sasuke doesn t know

Gaara and his banded finished the song and ever one loved it, but before they were off the stage Sakura ran up and open mouthed kissed Gaara in fornt of ever ,the cheer's were ever louder.

Sasuke growled and walked home very pissed off


End file.
